New student
by McKenzie-Wagner
Summary: A new student joins the x-men after her mother dies, but she is having trouble controling her powers.My first online fic.
1. Default Chapter

"I couldn't see her face. Usually when I get angry or scared I can see her in my mind and I calm down, but not today. She just wasn't there." McKenzie sat on her bed, speaking to her professor about why she ran out of class. Professor X. said nothing. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat, waiting for McKenzie to continue. There was an extremely long pause then she continued. "I miss her so much" She took the picture of her mother off her night stand and traced her face with her finger. Her mother been dead for a few months now, yet here she was, preserved in a picture. Although McKenzie would never hear her kind voice or smell her wonderful perfume, she would always be able to look at her and remember. But today, at school, McKenzie needed her mother's memory but it wasn't there. McKenzie started to cry. "It's ok McKenzie, you know your mother will always be remembered. Even if you can't see her sometimes. Now get some rest and when you wake up come for supper." And with that the professor left. McKenzie knew he was right. She would never forget her mother. McKenzie took the picture and put it back on the night stand. Then she lay down to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own The plot and my characters. I DO NOT own the X-men characters. Enjoy.  
When McKenzie woke up all the other mutants where back from school. It was only around four to most of them would be in the lobby doing their homework. McKenzie wondered if anyone had brought home her homework. She hated to get behind in her work. McKenzie got up and went into the wash room to comb her hair. She had only been asleep since 12:00 but her long brown hair tangled easily. After that she went down to the lobby. McKenzie wad very shy so she stood at the door way, playing with the golden heart that hung around her neck, waiting for someone to come talk to her. After a wile she saw Kitty get up and come toward her.  
  
"Hey Mickey! I missed you on the bus today, where were you?"  
  
"I, um, came home - err - here . at lunch."  
  
Oh, you, like, Should have told me and I would have brought your homework."  
  
Kitty was the first person McKenzie met when she came to the institute and now they where the best of friends. McKenzie didn't make friends easily, especially with her difference from humans, so she welcomed Kitty's company.  
  
"Well . the whole thing happened kinda fast. McKenzie told her.  
  
"Well, I ,like, need a brake from this homework stuff so do you, like, wanna do something?"  
  
"uh sure but it's getting close to supper time so whatever we do will have to be quick!"  
  
"True! We don't want to get to supper to find out Kurt has eaten it all!!"  
  
At this both girls burst out laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

McKenzie made her way slowly to her room. It was late, her and Kitty just finished watching a TV show and it was around 12 at night. Most of the other mutants where in bed except Scott and Kurt, who where playing cards and Logan, who always stayed up until everyone was in their rooms.  
  
It was really dark up the corridor to her room, and the thunder storm out side didn't make it any less spooky! McKenzie walked faster, the sooner she got to her room the better.  
  
She turned down the right corridor to her room and was glad to see a small amount of lights on. She passed a few doors then found her room. When she walked inside the lights automatically came on. This was because McKenzie could control electricity. She went to the window on the other side of the room and closed her curtains, then walked to her dresser to get her P.J's and change. When she was done she got into her bed a cuddled into the blankets. She didn't turn out the lights but she didn't have to because with a clap of thunder the power in the whole mansion went out.  
  
This surprised McKenzie, she knew she didn't turn out the power so she silently went to see if all the power was out. Out side her room mutants where coming out, wondering why the power was out. Most of them where looking at her and McKenzie was sure it wasn't because she was glowing.  
  
"Look out, Look out." Came a rough voice from down the corridor, it was Logan. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and grey sweat pants.  
  
"Okay," He said walking up to McKenzie and crossing his arms, "What's going on?"  
  
"What!? It wasn't me! I swear!" McKenzie replied  
  
"Un huh, sure!" 


End file.
